1. Field of the Invention
This invention discloses a server apparatus, especially provides a guider, backboard and slots on the backboard to make computer devices slide into the corresponding guider and make the backs of the computer devices directly wedges in the slots.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the server apparatus comprises two parts; one is inserting a plurality of motherboards in a case, and there are connectors in the back of the motherboard to connect the corresponding connectors in the backboard in the back of the case. As shown in FIG. 1, there are a case 101, a backboard 102 and a plurality of motherboards 103. There are two breaches 104 and 105 respectively setting on the front and the back of the case 101, and there are a plurality of symmetric guiders 106 in the vertical inner side. The backboard 102 has two faces 107 and 108, one face 107 sticks on the breach 105 on the back of the case 101 and there are a plurality of connectors 109 (each connector 109 connects each other through electric signals) in the face 107. The back of the motherboard 103 at least sets a connector 110 that can completely set in the inner vertical symmetric guiders 106. While the motherboard 103 completely slides into the case 101, as shown in FIG. 2, the connectors 110 of the motherboard 103 connect the corresponding connectors 109 of the backboard 102. Each motherboard 103 communicates each other through connecting the backboard 102.
The other server apparatus sets a plurality of computers in a base, every computer directly connects a signal-exchange device through the network cable and the network adapter in the computer to communicates to each other. As shown in FIG. 3, there are a base structure 201, a plurality of connecting cables 202, a plurality of computers 203, network adapter 204 and a signal-exchange device 205. Referring to FIG. 4, each computer 203 and a signal-exchange device 205 stack up and down in the base structure 201 and the computers 203 directly connects a signal-exchange device 205 through the network cable 202 and the network adapter 204in the computer 203.
In the foregoing server apparatus, the forward is to,connect a plurality of motherboards 103, and the backward is to connect a plurality of computers 203; the computer 203 can operate independently so as to be operated by users, but the motherboard 103 lacks the power supply and the corresponding components, so the motherboard 103 should depend on the case for connecting the corresponding devices in the case to provide the function like computer 203. But the motherboards 103 connect each other only through a backboard; the computers 203 connect each other through a plurality of complicate network cables 202 and network adapters 204.
According to the foregoing description, the motherboard 103 should depend on the other corresponding devices in the case 101 and lack the function of independent operation as well as the defect that the computers 203 connect each other through a plurality of complicate network cables 202. In order to overcome these defect, this invention discloses a server apparatus.
The first objective of the invention discloses a server apparatus to solve the lack function of independent operation of the motherboard in the prior art.
The second objective of the invention discloses a server apparatus structure to solve the defect that the computers devices should connect each other through a plurality of complicate network cables.
This invention discloses a server apparatus, comprising a case, a backboard, at least a signal-exchange device and a plurality of computer devices. There are two breaches on the front and the back of the case, and there are a plurality of symmetric guiders in a vertical inner side. The backboard has two faces, one sticks on the breach of the back of the case and there are a plurality of connect-slots, said connect-slots electrically connecting to each other The back of the signal-exchange device sets at least a first connector and the vertical width of the device is smaller than the width of the guider; by this, we can set it in the symmetric guiders. The back of the computer device sets at least a second connector and the vertical width of the computer device is smaller than the width of the guider; by this, we can set it in the symmetric guiders. While the computer device and the signal-exchange device completely slide into the case, the first connector and the second connector wedge in the corresponding connect-slots. Besides, there is a gripper on each of the both sides in the front of the computer device and the signal-exchange device that stuck on the corresponding splinted trough on each of the both sides of the breach in the front of the case to stick on the computer device and the signal-exchange device into the case.
In the invention, each computer device and signal-exchange device has an independent power device that respectively applies its needing power as a power supply. In addition, each computer device and signal-exchange device further has an independent cooler device inside. Each computer device can either put into the server apparatus or be an independent server.
Besides, each computer device of the server apparatus in the invention directly communicates the signal-exchange device through the backboard, and then connects other external computer devices, server apparatuses and similar devices through backboard and the signal-exchange device. It can substantially lower the complicate degree of the external connecting of the server apparatus.
Furthermore, the backboard can become a shape of reverse T. By such Way, while the signal exchange device and a plurality of computer devices put into the case, it can provide the signal-exchange device and a plurality of computer devices more cooler space.